Planet Destruction
is the 13th episode, and the Series Finale of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This episode aired on March 14th, 2009.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/story/story_13.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Planet Destruction" Synopsis Rei finally meets his Master, Alien Reiblood, and faces his final challenge! Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Rei is confronted by Armored Mefilas, who has been revived somehow and is now in a giant form! As his final challenge before facing the Master of the Reibloods, Armored Mefilas begins attacking Rei! To defend himself, Rei summons Gomora, and both Gomora and Armored Mefilas do battle with one another. Thanks to the alien's size boost and additional sword attachment presented to him, Armored Mefilas proves to be a difficult challenge to Gomora, as the Monster is unable to best him. Rei even sends out Miclas to help Gomora, but even with the numbers in Gomora's favor, Armored Mefilas still proves to be too hard to take down, and Miclas is forced to be called back after an Energy Blast by Armored Mefilas takes him out of action. Even as the Master of the Reibloods taunts Rei for being too weak to be his "son," Rei refuses to give up and has Gomora transform into Reionic Burst Gomora. Now with his significant power boost, Reionic Burst Gomora easily turns the tables on Armored Mefilas, beating down the Alien and breaking its sword. Finally with the Alien too weak to fight back, Reionic Burst Gomora stabs Armored Mefilas with his horn, charging the Alien's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Armored Mefilas. Then shortly after destroying Armored Mefilas, Rei is confronted by none other than the Master of the Reibloods himself: Alien Reiblood! Alien Reiblood congratulates Rei for going through all the trouble he went through on Boris and Hammer with his constant battles in order to confront him and the Alien is prepared to present Rei with control over the entire Universe as promised. Rei however is too disgusted by everything that Alien Reiblood has done and he outright refuses his offer. Alien Reiblood then becomes aggressive and he decides to possess Rei himself by means of a Reionyx Battle. To fight Rei, Alien Reiblood appears now in an astral form, and the Alien possesses the revived Armored Darkness nearby. Meanwhile Alien Mefilas has now returned to his normal size and is no longer clad in his armor after Reionic Burst Gomora defeated him, thus freeing him from Alien Reiblood and Armored Darkness's control. Alien Mefilas then notices Armored Darkness confronting Reionic Burst Gomora, and realizing that Alien Reiblood used him as a pawn, Alien Mefilas decides to get even with him by teleporting to the void where the Pendragon is still stuck, unable to escape from the energy field. Alien Mefilas then frees the ZAP SPACY with his own energy to allow them to help Rei, claiming that he owes Rei for freeing him before teleporting away. Back in Hammer's Core, Reionic Burst Gomora battles with Armored Darkness. However, much like their previous fight, and with Alien Reiblood having powered up Armored Darkness as well, even in Reionic Burst Mode, Gomora is still no match for the Armor by himself, and Armored Darkness easily tosses the Monster around. Suddenly just as it seems Armored Darkness is about to finish Reionic Burst Gomora off, Red King and Grande both appear to battle Armored Darkness as well! Grande came to "assist" Rei as he believes fighting against Armored Darkness would be fun, and because he reiterates Rei's "promise" to him of meeting Kate. With Rei and Grande now working together, Red King and Reionic Burst Gomora proceed to double-team Armored Darkness. However even with two Monsters taking him on, Armored Darkness continues to fend them both off and he greatly weakens both Monsters with his Reionic Fusion attack fired from his Trident. Then just as the Armor is about to finish off Red King, the Pendragon arrives and fires on the Armor with there weapons, even managing to greatly weaken Armored Darkness with a single blast from the Pedanium Launcher! Now with the battle being 3-on-1, Rei and Grande give a significant power boost to their Monsters and then Reionic Burst Gomora and Red King both transform into their most powerful forms: EX Gomora and EX Red King! Now at the peak of their power, EX Gomora and EX Red King vastly overpower Armored Darkness without any effort at all. Finally once it is disarmed of his Trident and Sword, Armored Darkness is destroyed for good after being struck by a combination of EX Red King's Flame Road attack, and EX Gomora's EX Super Oscillatory Ray, which obliterates Armored Darkness. With their ultimate enemy gone for good, Grande briefly ponders with Rei why they were being manipulated to fight one another, but he quickly changes his mind and leaves the scene, telling Rei that he plans on beating him eventually, and to fulfill his plans on meeting Kate someday. With that, Grande recalls Red King and takes off. Rei too recalls Gomora and returns to the Pendragon to inform the others of his victory against Alien Reiblood, to their joy. Now that the Reionyx Battles are finally over, the Pendragon immediately leaves Hammer's Core by heading into the Wormhole, eager to return to Earth. Suddenly just as they are leaving Hammer's atmosphere, the Wormhole transforms into a Black Hole and is sucking the Pendragon in! Alien Reiblood is still alive and has taken the form of a gigantic astral hand, intent on merging with Rei to become physical once more! Suddenly just as it seems that the ZAP SPACY is doomed, two rays of energy strike the hand, causing it to temporarily dissipate. The rays have come from none other than Ultraseven AND Ultraman (who is revealed to have survived Boris's Destruction!) With Alien Reiblood temporarily weakened, the ZAP SPACY manages to escape from the Black Hole, while Ultraman and Ultraseven finish off the last of Alien Reiblood's spirit, firing on him with the Specium Ray and the Wide Shot. With Alien Reiblood finally no more, Planet Hammer explodes, with Ultraman, Ultraseven, and the ZAP SPACY managing to escape from the explosion just in time! As both Ultras and the ZAP SPACY part ways, Miclas also says goodbye to Rei and he leaves his Neo Battle Nizer to return back to Ultraseven's ownership. As Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Miclas head home, the ZAP SPACY celebrate their survival on Hammer and immediately heads to Earth, their problems finally resolved! Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *This episode did not feature the opening theme at the start of the episode. Instead, it is played at the end during the montage of the ZAP SPACY's time on Hammer. Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Episodes Category:Episodes